


Dust?

by Marvelgirlxox203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, INFINTY WAR SPOILER, Sad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirlxox203/pseuds/Marvelgirlxox203
Summary: Tony comes back from Titan





	Dust?

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITY WAR SPOILER  
> I wrote this one with a friend of mine, enjoy!

**Tony’s POV**

Finally.

Earth.

I didn’t know how long I was gone, how long the trip was, but I was finally back.

“You got lucky.”

“Euh, Excuse me?”

“You. Got. lucky. Lucky that I was there with you on Titan, otherwise you would still be on that planet, Stark.”

“Euhm, yeah, no. I would have figured a way out, eventually, but taking your ship was easier, Nebula.”

Nebula was driving this ting all the way from Titan to Earth. I was kinda too lost in thoughts to fly this thing back home.

Everything went so fast. I still don’t know what exactly had happened… It was a lot to take in. For one moment I was fighting Thanos and the other moment… everybody vanished.... Nebula explained everything. That Thanos had the last stone, that half the universe was gone… The guardians, the sorcerer and even Peter… It just can’t be….

Me and Nebula took her ship, repaired  all that was broken and went to Earth. Because, after all I saw, after all I want trough, I still can’t believe it.

I have to see it for myself.

I have to see if half the population is gone.

I have to see…

Her.

Pepper.

Did she survive all this? Did Thanos get her as well?

“…there.”

“What?” I snapped out of my thoughts.

“Will you just listen to me for once? I said that we are almost on your beloved home planet. Earth.”

Nebula looked kinda annoyed. But, who wouldn’t be. Driving this thing for god knows how long, with me as a passenger? Yeah, everybody would be annoyed.

“Okay, now go to the Avengers tower, go to Manhattan”

I need to make sure she is okay and that she survived all this.

“What makes you suddenly the boss?”

“Well, for one, the Avengers our kinda our only option. Maybe they’re alive, maybe not. If so, I can track them with the stuff I have in that tower. And two, if there is no one else left, I can repair my suit. Now, go to that tower.”

I was happy to be back on Earth, far away from Thanos.

“You’re the boss.”

“How long.. how long have we been gone..?”

I hope it wasn’t too long… I promised her I would be back, for her. For our dinner date.

“It has been…”

*Rrrppppttt*

“What was that? Nebula, please tell me you  can fix it, whatever it is?”

Something was wrong. I could have known, this ship was a wreck. I’m happy it survived this long.

*RRRRRrrrrrrrrr….*

“The engine is death, we have to make an emergency landing. Hold on tight.”

The engine failed us. Great, just what we needed. Nebula looked so worried, I don’t even know what to expect. Hell, could she even land this ting properly? She tried to keep it as steady as possible. But, eventually, we crashed.

“Stark, you aright?”

“Hmm… think I have some bruises, but I’ll survive… Wha.. where did we land?”

I got up, still feeling dizzy about the landing.

“Right were you needed us to be.”

I looked up, then I was it. The tower. The Avengers tower. But.. it felt weird… No one was there… Not one single person on the street…

It felt…

So..

Quiet…

Pepper? Is she okay?

“Hello? Someone? Anybody?”

This can’t be… Was there not ONE single person in Manhattan?

“What are you doing, Stark?”

“Well, if you haven’t figured it out yet, I am looking for, I don’t know, a sign of life? Maybe? I don’t know.. it’s so quit..”

I panicked.

 

  
“Well, genius, if you haven’t figured it out. There is NO ONE here… not one single person on the street. I will figure out what went wrong with the engine. Try to call the other avengers, I think they are our only hope.”

 

I went to the tower, I was going to call Banner, hell maybe even Steve. But I needed to make sure first.  


“Pepper? Honey? You here?”

… No answer…

“Pepper? It’s not a time to play games sweetheart.”

… Still no answer…

I looked around, went up and down the whole building, twice. Not a single trace, no Pepper, but no dust either. Maybe she went to find a hiding place?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Stark. Welcome home.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I need to know what happened to Pepper.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark, there happened to be a malfunction in the system.”

Great. Just what I needed.

“Get the video recordings from when everybody disappeared. I want to see what happened to my Pepper.”

“Will do Mr. Stark.”

“Here they are Mr. Stark. Pepper was in the building around 17.05 Pm.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. showed me the recordings. It showed me Pepper, in the building, alive and well. Ha, I was so worried…

Wait…

She… she’s gone?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., rewind please.”

I can’t believe it… I can’t. One moment she just sits there.. working on some papers and the other moment… she vanished…

She. Is. Gone.

I heard her scream my name… one last time.. she was panicking..

“…Tony…? Please, help…m…..” is all I heard on the recording…

No, no no…please… not her…. No please… I beg you.

Did she know how much I loved her? Did she know she was the only one for me? Did she…

I am so stupid… why didn’t I stay here? With her? I wanted to be happy, with her. What do I do without her? I wanted to have a child with her, grow old together and say that I love her every day until it was my last day.

“Why… WHY did you take HER? Why not me? Thanos!”

…

“Tony?”

That voice? Could it be?

“…Steve?”

“What happe…”

I didn’t know what got into me… I don’t. I hugged him, like he was the last person on Earth. Like he was my best friend..

Like he was my brother.

“Where going to get Thanos, Tony. Even it’s the last thing we will do.”

 

I let go of Steve and looked at him.

“How did you get here?”

“With the quin jet … and with the remaining avengers…” he explained as his eyes teared up a little bit.  

“They vanished… didn’t they?”

“Bucky... Tony, Bucky.. h-he is gone … and oh god, even Sam..”

I swallowed a little bit. I saw it, again.. the boy, Peter… He.. oh god. He disappeared so suddenly. I saw him again, stumbling to me, remembering his final words. I saw so much regret in his eyes, the sadness I heard in his voice.. I should have saved you, I should have. I’m sorry Peter, sorry I didn’t safe you…

“Tony?” Steve said, looking a little bit worried.

“Where have you been, we couldn’t find you.. I thought you were disappeared as well.” Steve asked

“I wish I was death.” I mumbled.

“Excuse me,  I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Listen, Captain, I said..”

That’s when I looked at him. I didn’t even notice how much he had changed. He had long hair and a beard. His suit was completely ruined. Scratches and bruises everywhere.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I realised Steve was waiting for an answer.

 “I could ask you the same, Steve. Where have you been?”

“Tony, this isn’t about me. God knows what happened, god knows who else you lost and you just found out your girlfriend –“

“Fiancé”

“.. you got engaged?”

“Like I said where the hell have you been?”

“Well, euhm.. Congratulations?”

I could see that Steve was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, does it?  She is dead now.” I didn’t even notice. A tear. A single tear rolled down my cheeks.. I thought about her, Pepper. My love, my fiancée… I have lost everything today. Peter, my new ‘student’, the kid fought next to me against Steve in the airport. I was worried that anything would happen to him, and look at him now. Nothing more but a pile of dust. My love turned into dust. I didn’t even find a trace. I just have the stupid recordings. I was her, working on some god damn papers, but that’s Pepper of course.. always having my back when I needed her, always taking care of my and the company.

I was lost in thoughts, again, and staring at our couch. The same couch where we had that one conversation …

***Flashback***

I was sitting in the couch watching tv as Pepper joined me.

“Well well, this Is a moment to remember.” Pepper said as she sat next to me.

“Why what do you mean?” I ask her as I got closer to her. She laid down on my lap and I started playing with her hair.

“You normally are busy working in the lab, I always need to watch tv alone.”

“Well, yeah, but I am here now. What movie do you want to watch?”

“How about a total chick flick?” Pepper asked, looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

“You mean like a romantic movie? With no shooting, only love and drama and more love ?”

“Yes, please Tony… Please?” she looked at me with those, irresistible,  puppy eyes off hers.. How can I say no to her?

“Alright, alright, start the movie before I change my mind.”

I gave her a quick kiss before she turned on the movie.  

The movie was really romantic, but I actually loved it, maybe I should surprise Pepper from time to time with a romantic evening like this. I can make dinner, fill the house with roses and put on a romantic movie to watch with my best girl. But then again, I remembered my huge stuffed animal I gave her as a Christmas gift a few years ago. Maybe I should take It easy with gifts like that again…  I snapped out my thoughts by a loud scream coming from the  tv. The woman was giving birth to a baby. It took me a few seconds to realise there were tears rolling down on Pepper’s face.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” I rubbed her hand a little bit, just to calm her down.

“Yeah, i-it’s just so beautiful,”

“I want a child, Tony”

There was a silence in the room after she said that. I didn’t know how to react.

I wanted to be a father one day, but now? Was it the right time? I mean, I loved being around Peter, but he wasn’t my child. But I have to say, I kinda did feel like some sort of father figure to Peter, but a child on my own? Wh.. What if I turned out to be like my father?

 “Tony? Hello? Are you alright?” Pepper looked at my with a worried look on her face.

“I’m sorry if it scared y..”

“I …I would love to have a child with you, but I… I don’t think I would be a great father figure.”

She paused the movie. She sat up and looked me straight in the eyes.

“T-Tony? Are you serious? I think you would be a great father. I mean, look at the way you take care of Peter an –“

“- He is not my child” I interrupted her.

“No, but he thinks you are. Tony please, you are so sweet and caring. The child couldn’t have asked for a better father than you to take care of him… Stop doubting yourself so much.” Pepper said, kissing my cheek.

“What if I become like my old pal..”

“You won’t. The moment you became Iron man and  closed the weapons division of the company, you proved the world, you proved me, that you are not the man Howard Stark was.”

“Y… You really think that?”

“Yes Tony. I do think that. I love you Tony, and only you. You’re the man I fell in love with, because it’s you. Don’t think so negative about yourself. You are so much more than you think you are. Yes, I want a child, but only with you. And If you want to wait, that’s fin-“

I kissed her. I knew she is the one for me. I can’t live with someone else, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I want her and only her.

“You talk too much, I love you so much, Pepper. And yes, I would love to be a dad one day.”

*end of flashback*

 

“.. Tony, Tony please answer me! Are you alright?” Steve suddenly asked, popping me out of my thoughts again.

I looked at the place where we lived. It was so empty without her... How will I survive this? Why did I survive this? The kid and Pepper didn’t even deserve this. I do. I did so many things wrong in my life, destroyed many lives, the Avengers don’t even need me…

 “I lost them both today, Pepper and Peter, my fiancé and the closest thing I ever had to having a son… They’re gone, just gone and I can’t change a damn thing Steve…”

Tears were rolling down my face, I don’t know what to do.

….

Or…

Maybe

Maybe, I did know what to do.

I’m going to get her back.

I stood up and looked at Steve

“I know that look, what are you planning Tony?”

I walked away, straight to my lab.

“Tony,” he yelled “What’s your plan?”

“Assemble the Avengers. We are going to war”

I’m gonna get her back. Right here with me, where she belongs.


End file.
